warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elytron/@comment-25733202-20150608032418
I don't know if someone would trust me, but after 2 months of trying to get this archwing doing squad missions it was impossible. We died everytime we tried to revive an allie and we didn't even reach the second round so I gave up. I gave up in the fact I would never going to use that archwing never. So, one day I said to myself "You know what, f*** this s*** I'm gonna go get that archwing even if that's the last thing on my life," I walked to Navigation console and choose that impossible Interception mission focused on winning at least one part of the Elyton. The mission started and flought through the space and moved to the first tower on my sigth. My Odonata, Imperator and Onorix weapon were lock and load, ready to kill my enemies in my way. Grinner surrounded me on mere seconds and I killed as much I could with my gun until it ran out of bullets. No time to wait for reload so went melee with my axe, I activated my shield to protect myself from incoming lasers. As I started to kill all the obstacules in my way the first towerd was captured, so I moved inmediatly to the next tower, and killed all my enemies on my backwith my gun. Took me a while to capture the first tower, the second tower, and the third until I was dominating the field. I'd also lose some towers, health and shields, I withdraw when it was necessary, relying only on the energy and life orbs dropped from my fallen enemies, and I retrieved as fast as I could until the message was decoded. First round was won, and even if my reward was a rare mod, my real goal, my prime objective was closer but still far. The second round started, and the chivalry showed up. Missiles were shoot against me, but I fool them with a simple flashing diversion. My blade met they metalic bodies as I smite they souls one by one as I kept opening my way throught victory. Second round was won, another round more close to my objective. The third round started, I was low on health, no enough chances of survive until the next round. My mission was getting harder than before, as I died for the first time. I respawned full heath, but low on energy. I couldn't just keep relying on a "hit and run" strategies, I have to start to resort to in better stratagems if I wanted to keep going. Fortunately, I wisely save some energy and health orbs scattered through the battlefield. I didn't hesitate on pick them up, leaving the enemy gain some porcentage of the message. When I felt I was ready the slaughter begun again. The third roun was won, one more to go. Forth round begun with me dying in tyhe first 20% of the message decoded and I loose the towers without give any resistance. My soul was being destroyed as the enemy were gaining more and more porcentage, I was loosing hope, my expectations on wining the mission dropped drastically. I was giving up even more as my last life was used. I couldn't see myself loosing all what I had won after so long. I said, no more. I smite they bodies once more with my blade and keep bursting bullets through them, this time with rage and determiation to win this round. I'd retrieved my way as my decode bar increased its numbers. The round was won with more than message decoded and a happy Lotus. I was mentally exhausted because all the thinking I had to do. My face drew a slight grin as the reward I was looking for showed up: Elytron wings bp. Extraction was my best option, so I carefully pressed the right botton to call fo my ship. My next missions were becoming easy to go through as my strategies turned better than before. Before I could realize I was in round 6, then 7, 10, and last 12. Before the week finished I had all the parts needed to build my new set on wings. I have also gather some other weapons parts, but those are for further mission. Now its time to rest.